From The Bottom of My Heart
by CSMars
Summary: Poems from the bottom of the Generals' hearts to their lovers, who have filled their minds, stole their hearts, and completed their souls.
1. The Temperature of Fire

Okay, this is a generals/senshi fanfic including all eight of them, each chapter   
is one pair and no, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru is not in here, I don't write  
about those two and I rarely read about them. And on with the story (poems actually).  
This one is from Jadeite to Rei (they're my favorite couple), as you'll see.  
  
Please visit my website for my other stories and a preview of my upcoming ones:  
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage  
  
I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, if you sue me, you won't get much. Comments, questions,  
and suggestions, email me at Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From The Bottom of My Heart  
  
The Temperature of Fire (1/4)  
By: Cosmos Sailor Mars  
  
  
From the first glance I stole of you,  
I fell in love,  
My heart burning of passion,  
Like the flames I rule.  
  
But your eyes are hard,  
And cold as ice,  
When they met my own,  
Shivers were send down my spine.  
  
Instantly I know,  
You've been hurt before,  
The old wounds are still in you,  
And you aren't ready for anything yet.  
  
But I also know,  
As long as you're hurting,  
I'll always be next to you,  
Helping you to defeat the pain.  
  
I am the Prince of the Fire Realm,  
And you are my Princess,  
Just like the flames,  
We will always be together.  
  
Remember when you asked how I helped you,  
And I said it's a secret,   
Now I'll tell you the truth,   
Because the temperature of fire can always melt ice.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
There it is, the first chapter of "From The Bottom of My Heart", did you like  
it, or did you hate it, email me and let me know, and yes, I know it's short.  
Visit my site or you'll face the wrath of Cosmos Sailor Mars (j/k), but really,  
visit it, it's pretty good and there are other stories (not generals/senshi   
ones).  
  
Love, CSMars  



	2. The Whisper of the Stars

Okay, this is a generals/senshi fanfic including all eight of them, each chapter   
is one pair and no, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru is not in here, I don't write  
about those two and I rarely read about them. And on with the story (poems actually).  
This one is from Nephrite to Makoto, I don't really read about they unless it's a   
group fanfic, so this'll not be as good as my first one.  
  
Please visit my website for my other stories and a preview of my upcoming ones:  
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage  
  
I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, if you sue me, you won't get much. Comments, questions,  
and suggestions, email me at Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From The Bottom of My Heart  
  
The Whisper of the Stars (2/4)  
By: Cosmos Sailor Mars  
  
The stars are my advisors,   
The stars are my guardians,  
They give me guidence,  
They give me protection.  
  
And they give me love-  
You,  
Yes, my love,  
They have given me you.  
  
I have prayed to them for so long,  
So long that I can't even remember,  
And they led me to the Moon,  
Where I found you.  
  
Look up to the sky,  
My love, can't you see it?  
Look up to the sky,  
Can't you see the stars smiling upon us?  
  
Listen to your heart,  
My love, can't you hear it?  
Listen to your heart,  
Can't you hear the stars whispering tonight?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I know it's not good, but I would love to hear from you, email me and   
visit my website for my other stories.  
  
Love, CSMars  



	3. The Secret of Ice

Okay, this is a generals/senshi fanfic including all eight of them, each chapter   
is one pair and no, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru is not in here, I don't write  
about those two and I rarely read about them. And on with the story (poems actually).  
This one is from Zoicite to Ami, I think they look really cute together.  
  
Please visit my website for my other stories and a preview of my upcoming ones:  
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage  
  
I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, if you sue me, you won't get much. Comments, questions,  
and suggestions, email me at Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From The Bottom of My Heart  
  
The Secret of Ice (3/4)  
By: Cosmos Sailor Mars  
  
  
I was no one,   
The 4th General of Endymion, yes,  
The most intelligent being on Earth, yes,  
The best magician and healer, yes.  
  
But those things are nothing,  
Nothing if you don't have something to live for,  
Nephrite saw my pain through my eyes,  
And he told me that those days are numbered.  
  
I never doubted his ability,  
But this time I wondered,  
That's before I met you,  
The most perfect being in the Universe.  
  
When we played chess or read in the library,  
I looked at you instead,  
Deep blue eyes that I could drown in,  
And the shade of blush on the pale skin.  
  
When we became friends and you said,  
That I have a secret deep in my heart,  
And I never realized it until now,  
I love you, from the bottom of my heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
You know, I think I should've put this story as my last one since the ending  
go back to the title, but I thought Kunzite might be the last person to fell  
in love, and it'll sound really stupid to call the next story "The Secret of  
Love", wanna know why, then read on, one more chapter left. Email me and visit  
my website, pleeeaaassse?  
  
Love, CSMars 


	4. Love & Duty

Okay, this is a generals/senshi fanfic including all eight of them, each chapter   
is one pair and no, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru is not in here, I don't write  
about those two and I rarely read about them. And on with the story (poems actually).  
This one is from Kunzite to Minako, and the ending of the story (I could write more,  
but there's no more couple, and there's no way I'm writing about Serena and Darien,   
so don't even email me and tell me that).  
  
Please visit my website for my other stories and a preview of my upcoming ones:  
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage  
  
I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, if you sue me, you won't get much. Comments, questions,  
and suggestions, email me at Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From The Bottom of My Heart  
  
Love & Duty (4/4)  
By: Cosmos Sailor Mars  
  
Love, duty, Kunzite,   
Before I met you,  
Minako, the princes of Venus,  
No one can put those three words in one sentence.  
  
They can't because it's not there,  
Love is not there,  
But that's before I met you,  
The love of my life.  
  
From the moment I saw you,  
Caring, energetic, and a voice that can blow up a few eardrums,  
I pitied you,  
The little girl madly in love.  
  
But that's before I know you,  
You kind heart and your cheerful personality,  
And gradually I fell in love with you,  
Fell in the same trap that captured my comrades.  
  
My mind screamed "NO",  
That my duty is always by Endymion,  
But my heart whispered "yes",  
That you're the other half of my soul.  
  
You have your duty and I have mine,  
You have Serenity and I have Endymion,  
But together, we have each other,  
In love and ready to take on anything at all.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There it is, I've finished my story (poems), it didn't really take me that  
long, not nearly as long as my other stories, check them out on my website.  
And I have a "tips" section, so if you want to write SM fanfics, check that   
out. Email me if you need help on your story.  
  
Love, CSMars 


End file.
